Secret Thoughts
by German At Heart
Summary: This is a look at Spain and Romano's inner thoughts when Spain comes for a visit and things go a little different than planed.
1. Secret Thoughts

**Hey guys! This is my first time posting a fanfic so tell me how I did! Hope you like!**

Secret Thoughts

Romano sat alone in his living room, waiting anxiously. Spain was headed over for a visit after what felt like ages. The young Italian had mixed feelings about the visit to come. On one hand, he was glad and kind of excited to see the nation that had always been so kind and caring towards him, but on the other, he was anxious because here lately he started to feel strange whenever Spain was around. He didn't understand it but his heart raced, his palms got sweaty and he felt strangely giddy. He didn't get it and was unsure of whether or not he liked the feeling.

Romano sat and pondered his newly awakened feelings. He ended up so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the enthusiastic knock at the door. When Romano didn't answer, Spain tried again. Still no answer. Growing slightly considered, he pushed the door open and began walking through the house. He found the Italian reclining on the couch in the living room, staring off into the distance.

Spain considered stirring him but decided to take the opportunity to study him. He thought about how gorgeous he had turned out. His eyes had always captivated Spain. Sometimes they looked amber and sometimes they looked green and other times they looked almost gold. He also had a stunning body with long legs. But the main thing Spain loved was his personality. The way he was so quick to insult and yell but often looked guilty afterwards. How he put on a tough, mean front but was actually a kind and caring person.

Spain sighed, deciding to rouse the Italian from whatever thoughts captivated his mind. Spain considered how to do it for a moment. What he really wanted to do was kiss him but knew that would scare so how decided to simply poke his cheek. It was a proven and guaranteed way to get his attention.

Romano blinked a couple of times and looked at the gorgeous Spaniard in front of him. After a second of gawking, he remembered that he had not let him in.

"Hey Bastard! Since when do you just walk into people's homes?" Romano shouted, standing up to try and add some height to the insult but remembered he only came up to his chin.

Spain smiled his usual broad grin and swept Romano up in a massive hug. "Oh Roma! I missed you so much! I knocked but you didn't answer so I came in to look for you!"

Romano struggled to try and escape the bear hug, cursing himself up and down for the way heat swamped his face at the feeling of being wrapped in Spain's arms. "Let Go you Bastard!" he yelled.

Spain's grin widened. "Not until you say you missed Boss as much as he missed you." He rubbed his cheek against Romano's hair and tightened his arms to prove his point.

"What?! No Way! I'm not saying something like that! And loosen your grip! I can't breath you Bastard! Damn it, Let GO!" Romano's flailing leg made contact with Spain shin. Spain let out a yelp and let go of Romano, hopping on one leg and rubbing the injured leg before he lost his balance and tumbled on to the couch. He grabbed at Romano in a failed attempt to stop his fall and end up pulling the Italian down with him.

Once on the couch, Spain felt Romano shake a couple of times. He sat up and tried to look at his face face but Romano turned his head, his hands covering his mouth. Spain grew slightly concerned and grabbed at Romano's hands, craning his neck to see his face. Romano was SMILING! Spain was convinced he had never seen a more beautiful site in all of his life! It lite up Romano's entire face, making his eyes sparkle gleefully. Spain was left breathless and could only grin back.

"What are you looking at you bastard?" Romano said turning his head and shoving at the Spaniard. For some reason, he simply couldn't stop smiling. He tried to tell himself it was because of Spain's ridiculous look right before he lost his balance but something whispered that it was because of simply being around him.

Spain didn't say anything, simply grab Romano's cheeks and turn his face towards him so he could see that radiant smile. Romano's face began to turn red like a tomato but instead of pointing it out like he usually did, Spain did something unexpected and surprising to both of them.

Holding Romano's face in his hands, Spain kissed him.

**Please leave a review on what you thought and where you think I should go with it. Danke! **


	2. Passion

Romano froze up for a second at the feel of Spain's lips on his. After second he melted into the kiss, kissing back with ferocity. Spain was surprised for a second but matched him passion for passion. Spain's tongue snaked out to push at Romano's lips, asking for access which he was granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither one letting up or surrendering. They dueled until Spain reached up and started to play with Romano's curl. Romano gasped and Spain took the opportunity to gain dominance. He then began to thoroughly explore the Italian mouth, marking every inch of it his with his tongue.

He continued to explore while Romano frantically grabbed at his arms, clothes and hair. He pushed against the Spaniard, desperate to get closer. Spain pulled Romano onto his lap, his legs straddling his with one arm holding his waist firmly against him while the other continued to pull and twist at the Italian's curl.

They eventually broke away, both panting and out of breath. Romano looked at Spain through eyes dulled over with passion. He was out of breath and feeling dizzy from the wonder of what just happened. Spain looked back, also panting and looking rather smug. When he smiled his usual broad grin, it suddenly hit Romano fully of what had just happened. He went into full freak out mode.

"What fuck just happened you Bastard?" Romano shouted, jumping onto shaky legs. "Did we just kiss? Is it really that easy? Not that I wanted to kiss a stupid Bastard like you! Only that I did, I really really did and we just did. Does that mean you wanted to also? But you're the one that kissed me right? And what the fuck? Who just randomly kisses people out of the blue? That was totally uncalled for but then I had wanted you to do it for a while, no wait I didn't! Why would I want to kiss you? Your a stupid tomato eating bastard! But I eat tomatoes to so that's not much of an insult but your still a Bastard. A gorgeous one with a great ass. I'm not kidding about the ass, but everyone knows that. You have a great ass and you just kissed me. Does that mean-"

Romano's rant was suddenly cut off when Spain pulled him into his arms and pressed his lips against his, effectively silencing him. Spain pulled away a moment later, quite pleased that he could now use a new method to quite the adorable little Italian.

"You know you're adorable, Roma? Boss has wanted to kiss you for a long time. Did you like kissing Boss?" Spain asked, gazing down at Romano who still had a slightly stunned look on his face. He was blushing like a ripe tomato and his lips were slightly parted.

Romano blinked at the statement, gripping Spain's clothes in a vice. He had wanted to kiss him for awhile? Was this really happening? Maybe he was dreaming. He had fallen asleep on couch and will wake up any moment to find Spain at the front door. That must be it but he had never had this vivid of a dream and considering he had never kissed anyone before, how could he feel the kiss without any idea how it felt? This must be really happening. He looked at Spain's dazzling green eyes and took a breath he could say it couldn't he? He was just answering a stupid question after all.

"Of course I liked you bastard. It was great." The answer came out in only a whisper but it was loud enough for Spain to hear. He smiled from ear to ear before catching Romano in a passionate kiss that left him breathless. When they broke for air, Spain would only allow him a quick gasp before sweeping him up in another kiss of growing strength. All Romano could was grip Spain for dear life and melt into it. Kiss after kiss, Spain slowly backed Romano back until he was pressed against the couch. They ended up falling back on it, never breaking away. When they came up for air, Spain looked at the Italian pinned under him. Romano was breathless and panting, his eyes half closed and his faced flushed. Spain smiled a wicked grin full promise and was about to kiss him again when they heard a call from the front door.

"Oh Romano! Are you home? Brought the things to make pasta for when big brother Spain got here!"


	3. Revelation

**Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, laptop troubles. I'll try to not take so long with future updates. :)**

Spain and Romano froze up, starring in the direction the voice had come from. It took Romano all of 0.2 seconds to place the voice as his idiot brothers and to realize that if Italy saw him like this, pinned under Spain, he would never hear the end of it.

Romano shoved the Spaniard off of him and jumped up just Italy walked, smiling happily and carrying the things for pasta in his arms.

"Ve, your home! That means you can help me make pasta! Then it'll be ready when Big Brother Spain get's here!" Italy exclaimed happily. Romano was about to tell him off when Spain chuckled, getting up from where he land on the ground.

"Italy! It's so good to see you! I got here earlier and was enjoying Romano's company. And I would love pasta. You two are amazing cooks, maybe you would let me watch so I can learn how to make pasta!" Spain said with with a broad smiling, hugging Italy, careful of his arms full of groceries.

Italy looked confused for a moment after Spain let go. He tilted his head and looked from Romano to Spain before asking, "Why was big brother Spain on the ground?"

Romano felt his face go pale than red as a tomato. Just as Spain was about to answer he cut him off. "He fell. You know how clumsy this Bastard is. Now let's go make some pasta, I'm hungry."

Romano quickly ushered his little brother in to the kitchen, setting him to start the water to boiling as he started to dice the tomatoes for the sauce. While cutting, he began to think of what to do about the newest development with Spain and where that put their relationship. Were they lovers now? Is that what he wanted to be with him? Kissing was one thing but lovers was a big deal. He knew he liked kissing him, that was certain, and if he was honest with himself, he liked being around him. He was fun to be with and his smile was kind of contagious. With a sigh, Romano decided he did want to be in a relationship with him but now the question of if Spain wanted to be with him. Romano knew he should ask him but how? He couldn't just come out and ask, even if Italy wasn't here, he would be far too embarrassed to do that.

Spain stood in the kitchen, chatting with Italy but mindless matters. He kept glancing over at Romano, not like how silent he was being. Did he regret what they had done? Spain really hoped not. He hoped to do it more along with other things like holding hands and going out on dates. He really liked Romano and wanted to always be with him but he was worried the feelings weren't returned. Spain decided to try and cheer him up. Maybe he'll be able to make him smile again! That would be great, seeing his face light up again.

Romano was so focused on his thoughts and cutting the last of the tomatoes that he didn't notice Spain quietly slipping behind him. He did, however, notice the tanned arms that wrapped around along with voice asking, "Rooooma! Why are you being so quiet?" Romano almost jumped out of his skin!

"Chigi! Don't do that bastard Spain! You almost scared me to death! I was just cutting the tomatoes, what else do you want from me?" He snapped, trying to get out of the Spaniard's embrace but failing. With a sigh, he simply continued cutting tomatoes, not caring about the arms wrapped around his waist. This was something you do with your lover, right? So it shouldn't be a big deal.

Spain, looked at the Italian in his arms. He was honestly shocked and rather elated that Romano wasn't struggling to get away. That must mean that he didn't regret it! Maybe that also meant he was happy! Spain smiled, snuggling him closer as he continued his conversation with Italy.

Italy looked at the two, quite confused. Romano wasn't trying to get away? Romano never accepted hugs from anyone, least of all big brother Spain. But there he was, cutting tomatoes while Spain was hugging him like it was no big deal. What happened while he was out getting the things pasta? It must have been something big and he wanted to know what it was.

"Hey big brother Spain, what did you and Romano do while I was out?" Italy asked as innocent as ever but Romano nearly missed with the knife at the weight of the question. He scrambled for a response when Spain answered for him.

"Oh, we did something wonderful! We became lovers!" Spain replied happily.

Romano spun around, mortified.

**Hope you liked it! Leave a comment on what you thoughts and suggested on where to go next are always welcome! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long! I don't even have an excuse other than being lazy. ;-; sorry. Anyway, Enjoy! **

Romano stared at Spain, slack jawed. Guess that answered his question about weather Spain wanted to be his lover or not but now he had to worry about how the hell he was supposed to deal with this. He looked at his brother and saw that he had opened eyes and they were the size of saucers and he was smiling broader than ever. Knowing his brother, Romano closed his eyes in defeat as his brothers excited rant began.

"Oh! Roma, why didn't you tell me that you liked Spain? It's not fair that you just spring this on me, I'm supposed to know before anyone else! Am I not a good brother? I thought I knew about this already, since always you talk about are how good his tomatoes are, and how nice Spain's house is, and how he dresses nice, and how his hair looks really messy in the afternoon after making lunch, and especially when you talk about him in your sleep! But you never said anything to me, and I never understood that! Whenever Spain's around though, you're always like ''I don't like your stupid tomatoes!'', and then you also say ''Get out you Spanish bastard!'', but afterwards you say the exact opposite! So this is such amazing news! I'm so happy for you guys, you two are so adorable! I have to tell all the nations about this!"

Italy was jumping up and down in excitement, going on and on while Spain looked at Romano, a large grin on his own face. He tightened his arms around him and rubbing his cheek in his hair.

With Italy still talking excitedly, Spain leaned down and whispered in Romano's ear, "You talk about me that much? I knew you missed Boss." He smiled cheekily and kissed his cheek.

He released Romano and turned towards Italy, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "I'm glad you're excited for us Italy but don't you think you should wait before telling everyone? We'll let everyone know once we're more settled."

Italy cocked his head to the side and considered but then shook his head. "Since Roma never told me about liking you then how do I know he'll tell everyone else?" Italy looked pointedly at Romano but found he had his head buried in his hands, trying desperately to hide his blush that covered his entire face and up into his ears.

Spain also saw this and chuckled, thinking about how cute Romano could be. He looked back at Italy and grinned. "Romano might tell anyone but I know I will."

With this, Italy brightened up, knowing for sure the Spain would tell everyone. Italy looked from Spain to Romano and back. "Hey, I can finish making the pasta, why don't you guys go in the living room?" He asked with slight smirk. Spain grinned, patted his head and dragged Romano in to the living room.

Once there, Romano exploded. "Why the hell did you just tell him like that without even bothering to ask me first? I was sitting there worried about where our relationship was and you're sitting the blabbering to my brother about it? What the hell is wrong with you?" Romano was embarrassed and furious. Spain on the other hand, simply cocked his head and grinned.

"I didn't think there was a question. I love you Romano. I have for a while. Do you love me back?"

Romano froze when he heard those three words that he both longed for and dreaded. Did he love Spain? Now that he thought about and how he was always on his mind, he concluded that he probably did. And Spain was saying he loved him back so there didn't seem to be an issue. Except maybe his idiot brother but he already knew.

Romano shifted uncomfortably and looked at Spain. He still had the non removable grin on his face that both irritated and pleased him. With a breath, Romano took a step forward, grabbed Spain's shirt and yanked down to press his lips against his. Spain was shocked but quickly wrapped Romano up in his arms and kissed back.

Once they broke for air, Romano rested his head on Spain's shoulder. "I love you too idiot."

Spain smiled wider than ever and quickly kissed Romano. He kissed back, grabbing a hold of Spain's arms for support. Once they broke apart, they both looked at each other. Spain smiling and slowly, Romano returned the smile, though hesitant. Spain was once again awestruck by his smile and looked forward to seeing several times in the future. Seeing it forever was a nice thought and Romano, though he would never admit it, didn't hate the idea of forever with Spain either.

**Hope you liked! Thank you for reading my first fanfic! **


End file.
